


Minutemen

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Character Study, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn





	Minutemen

Preston didn't know much about the world before the bombs, he picked up this and that from the museums and people saying bits and pieces. The thing he was sure about was the revolution, the first war. Men, everyday farmers and working class men being ready to pick up a gun at any moment to go to fight. Men who knew the land like the back of their hand and were ready to die for it and their people. The men fighting for freedom. 

Preston wasn't sure what exactly in between that. He knew there wasn't a great history after, he knew people who compared the synth conflict with things that once had been. But he didn't care for it much. That was a different world and he wasn't taking up an old world's conflicts. He was fighting for the here and now, the ones who had no one, the ones who needed someone. He was determined to be someone, to help others. To be on the ground and helping them so actively, to give them sustainable food and beds and security. He wanted to help people like himself, the ones who weren't in a diamond city or part of the corrupt institute. He wanted to help, and that meant fighting too.


End file.
